Un Minuto Más
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Un Jueves 15 de Abril la rubia iba a confesar sus sentimientos hacia la joven Wendy, pero por una discusión jamás pudo decirle 'te amo' y la última vez que la vio, fue tirada en el pavimento. Dedicación Especial a: Sakuyachan15.


Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.

Esta historia va para: **Sakuyachan15.**

* * *

><p>Un Minuto Más<p>

Han pasado cuatro años desde que Wendy Testaburger ha muerto, Bebe Stevens se encuentra sentada cerca del lago Stark's, hacía cuatro años que su mejor amiga había muerto y lo peor de todo era que ese mismo día, ella iba a decirle sus sentimientos a Wendy.

-Good Bye My Life…-susurró Bebe mientras dejaba una rosa blanca cerca de la orilla del lago, al poco tiempo la pequeña rosa se fue alejando.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

_Era jueves 15 de abril, Bebe Stevens había por fin aclarado sus sentimientos a su amiga Wendy, después de haber terminado con Clyde Donovan, la chica rubia había comenzado a sentir una extraña atracción hacia su amiga._

_Ella misma se decía que sólo era 'tensión' ¿por qué habría que tener esa tensión sexual? Ella no era lesbiana y mucho menos bisexual. Siempre había salido con chicos ¡JAMÁS! Había sentido algo así por una chica, pero Wendy la hacía sentir esas odiosas mariposas en el estómago._

_-¡Hola Wendy!-saludo Bebe con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba al casillero en dónde la pelinegra estaba sacando unos libros para la siguiente clase._

_-Hola Bebe ¿Qué tal las cosas con Clyde?- preguntó la pelinegra mientras cerraba el casillero._

_-No pienso volver con él, tú deberías hacer lo con Stan ¿porqué te encanta estar con él? Ni siquiera se hablan y ni pasan tiempo juntos, el siempre está al lado de Kyle; posiblemente es bisexual y ya se ha follado a Kyle, ya que tiene tremendo culo.-_

_-¡Cállate Bebe!-gritó la pelinegra totalmente encabronada.-Tu no eres nadie para andarme diciendo si debo o no estar con Stan ¡Adiós!-_

_La pelinegra se fue totalmente indignada por el comentario de su mejor amiga ¿quién carajos era ella para juzgar?_

_Para Bebe, esa fue la última vez que vio a Wendy Testaburger viva. La próxima vez la vería acostada en un ataúd, en un estado irreconocible. _

_Ya por la tarde, Bebe estaba en el Starbucks, se encontraba sentada y revisando su correo por su notebook, cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, lo sacó de su bolsa y oprimió el botón de 'contestar'._

_-¿Bueno?-_

_-¿Bebe? ¿Sabes en dónde está Wendy?-pregunta Stanley Randall Marsh al otro lado del móvil._

_-No la he visto desde la escuela ¿paso algo?-_

_-Dios…-_

_-¿Qué pasa Stan?-_

_-Lo que ocurre es…ella me encontró besando a Kyle y se fue totalmente molesta y me preocupa su estado.-_

_-¡Eres un hijo de puta, Stan!-gritó Bebe haciendo que todos los clientes del Starbucks se voltearan a ver a la rubia._

_-¡Esper…!-_

_No pudo terminar la frase ya que Bebe había colgado._

_-¿Dónde estás Wendy?-_

_De pronto a las afueras del establecimiento se empezaron a oír gritos de horror._

_-¡HUBO UN ACCIDENTE! ¡POR FAVOR LLAMEN A EMERGENCIAS!-grita un hombre que entró apurado al establecimiento y pidió ayuda a los encargados del establecimiento._

_Bebe esperándose lo peor salió del establecimiento y se dirigía en dónde estaba tota la gente echa bola, se abrió paso entre tanta multitud y cuando por fin pudo ver el cuerpo de su amiga, ahogo un gritó ¡esa no era Wendy! Era imposible…_

_Su amiga no podría estar muerta._

_Estaba en una posición totalmente deforme y de su cabeza salía sangre._

_-¡Wendy!- gritó Bebe antes de caer desmayada en el frío pavimento._

_Después de eso, Bebe despertó en la habitación del hospital, cuando vio al doctor lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por su amiga, pero este simplemente agachó la cabeza y dijo lo peor: ella murió al instante, mañana la enterarán._

_Fin del Flash Back_

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué te tuviste que ir Wendy?-preguntó Bebe a la nada.-A pesar de que te has ido hace cuatro años…¿sabes amiga? –La pequeña Stevens comenzó a llorar-, Hay luto en mi alma…siempre habrá un luto en mi alma. Jamás te lo dije, pero ¡Yo te amo Wendy!-<p>

Cayó de rodillas y su llanto comenzó a serse más y más amargo.

The End.

**N/A: No vuelvo jamás a escribir algo tan triste e.e ¡lo juro! (me refiero a la pareja Wendy/Bebe) no creo volver a escribir algo de esta pareja, se me dificulta mucho .**

**Ahora sólo tengo que escribir: KennyxTweek, CraigxKyle y ClydexKevin. Y claro, si alguien desea pedirme un drabble, con mucho gusto se lo hago :) .**

**Shinigami Out.**


End file.
